The Black Operation
by johnson56
Summary: After the accidental creation of the digital world, the US government will rest at nothing to keep it a secret. Based on the fourth season. Rated T for violence.
1. The accident

I do not claim to own any big franchise. Please don't sue me.

* * *

September 1973, Cambridge, Massachusetts September 1973, Cambridge, Massachusetts. Dr. Richard Ericson of MIT, in partnership with the US military worked on blueprints to technology capable to change the all aspects of the planet, dubbed "the Cambridge project".

"Ericson!" shouted General Wilson. "How is the project going?""Pretty well, sir. We have built the first machine able to change the structure of atoms. It is able to create anything from scratch. We could create a new animal species if we wanted to". "Very good" replied Wilson. "Those commies won't know what hit them. Keep up the good work".

Over the course of three years, Dr. Ericson assembled a team of computer engineers to test the advanced technology. In a federal site close to the MIT campus laid a 2000 square meter building housing the completed atomic manipulator. "We have built satellites capable of using the atomic field manipulator to build a parallel world. This 'digital world' will be connected to our world, allowing American troops to move quickly around the planet, giving us the ability to hide from any communist attack. We will now attempt to create this world using the technology we assembled. Johnson, please execute the software your team has completed.".Dr. Johnson started the master computer. A beam of energy shot straight into outer space.

Three months later, Dr. Ericson was supervising his team of engineers working on the Cambridge project. "We have created intelligent life in the digital world, sir" Dr. Johnson said. We designed the bodies to look like monsters from a Lord of the Rings novel. "Johnson…" "What is it sir". "If we crated intelligent life, they may soon evolve to have the ability to escape our control…" "Dr. Ericson!" shouted one of the engineers. "We have lost contact with the digital world. These monsters have broken free of our control." Ericson hit his face and sighed.

The digital world evolved at a very rapid pace. By the early 1990s, the monsters have evolved powers of their own. The monsters evolved from the elements of fire, earth, air and water. They had the ability to contact earth, but not vice versa. Soon some of the monsters were able to feel emotions such as love, joy, hate and anger. Some soon experienced the desire to control the entire world, while others wanted a republic. Ten legendary warriors soon battled for the republic of the world in which they lived in. The humans formed monsters fought against the totalitarian beasts. One monster named Lucemon brought peace to the two groups originally siding with the republicans, but soon became corrupt and plunged the digital world into his dictatorship. The legendary warriors were able to overthrow Lucemon and sealed him inside the Dark area. They soon passed laws for a peaceful society. It was the job of three Celestial monsters – Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimonto keep Lucemon in his jail. The legendary warrior died in the process of sealing Lucemon in his jail.

The US government took steps to make sure that this world was never discovered by any means necessary, including jailing any citizen who the digital monsters contacted with and torturing them.


	2. On to Tokyo

April 2003, Silicon Valley, California

April 2003, Silicon Valley, California. Dr. Ericson is at his job working for as the head of a major software development company. "What's this…" he said as he was reading an online newspaper. "Electrical discharge hits Tokyo" read the headline. "An electrical discharge shaped like a giant dragon hits Tokyo." 'Wow… people will buy any lie the government tells them" Ericson said. "Perhaps I should give Tokyo a visit and see what's really up." He left as soon as he could.

:When he arrived in Tokyo, Ericson went to the nearest police station. "I wonder of my Cambridge project affiliation will be accepted as an authority" Ericson said. "US Military. I am here to investigate the giant dragon" "Oh, yes sir, right this way" the policeman said.

Within a few hours, Ericson met with the chief of police. "I know what that really was, and I understand the reason why we must lie to the public" said the chief. "Good good" Ericson said. "Do you have any information?" "Five kids ran were scene staring at one of their friends that fainted. Police apprehended them and were able to get their names and phone numbers. They all then went home" "Give the numbers to me Ericson said."

"Takuya, telephone"

"Hello?"

"They're going to kill you" Ericson said

"Who are you? Are you threatening me?"

"No. I used to work with the US military. I got your number from the police. I know what really caused that electrical discharge a month ago. Meet me at Ikebukuro station.

"Wait who wants to kill me?"

"The US government. Meet me there". Ericson hung up."Well, better call the others if their lives are on the line…"

At the subway station Takuya along with Kouji, JP Zoe and Tommy met with Dr. Ericson.

"Ahh, you must be Takuya. I see you brought your friends. Good good . My name's Richard by the way."

"What's with this killing business?'  
"Back in the early 70s the States was fighting with Russia. It was the Cold War. I was heading a secret government operation to build a parallel world in which US soldiers could warp throughout the planet and hide from the Russians. We wanted to create some kind of monster to help fight the Russians as well. We then lost control of the world, and I have absolutely no idea what it is capable of. That's why the government is after anybody who contacted it

"Hey pal. I'm not a big fan of conspiracy theories" JP scolded

:"Oh give me a break" Zoe said. "He used to work for the government, and he knows about the digital world. Wjhy else woul he know about it"

"I can assure you this is 100 percent real. I still have my old ID if you want to see it."

"So look. I'm here to make sure your safe. Tell me what you know."

"Well when were were there we had this power to change into digimon"

"Are you serious?" Ericson replied shocked. "Look if that is true and the government finds out, you five kids will be the first the government kills. And I can already tell you it's much faster to put a bullet in someone's head than it is to change form"

"So what do we do?"

"Never, ever, talk about your experience about the digital world to anybody. You never know what can happen. Come with me. They still might be looking for you.

Ericson took the five children back to the police station.

"I got them" he said to the police" "Good" said the officers. He took them to the back of the station quickly. They went into a room and shut the door on the back,

"We better check the news" Ericson said. He turned on the TV.

"Police are looking for five children who might be responsible for the electrical discharge that took place two weeks ago." "See? I told you" Ericson said.


End file.
